Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of centrifugal separators and is concerned with the separation of two fluid mixtures and fluid solid mixtures. The closest prior art of which I am aware is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,840 issued Nov. 27, 1973, entitled "Centrifugal Separator", Donald E. Boatright, Inventor.